Talk:Fight Against Despair! The Last Super Warriors - Gohan and Trunks (Discontinued)/@comment-31440124-20170329220826/@comment-28010522-20170330081137
@USSBVegeta foremost, I would like to say, I am impressed with your zeal, your good intention, and willingness to share this passionately. the term RNG is generally loosely used by different players who are familiar w the term. some, like me, use the term as a replacement for the word "luck," because I don't believe in luck. I believe in probability. some players are more by-the-book in terms of the usage of the term RNG. for example, RNG is Random. so it cannot be quantifiable (as in a futile effort to quantify because it is purely or 100% random. therefore, it doesn't and will not lead to a conclusive figure w a high-degree-confidence). then there are players like me that believe certain drops are based on predetermined drop rates settings. this is partly because based on our past experiences with other games that drop stuffs. not all games, and not all game developers employ RNG in their games' mechanics. many employ predetermined settings. some employed fixed drop rate setting, for example, drop rate of ABC at 5% rate. some employed ranged drop rate setting, for example, 1-3%. sufficient-enough proofs (as in data) to quantify and calculate the drop rates if we follow that in-game's drops are based on predetermined drop rate settings that would closely match the game-setting's predetermined drop rates on any given stage. for that, some would do at least 50 runs. there are players who tabulate statistics on probability (to figure out the predetermined setting, whether fixed, or variable/ranged) after 100 runs or even more. I tend to tabulate up to a maximum of 100, and no more. on any given events, and on any given stages that drop cards and/or awakening medals, not all of those stages have hidden triggers that could increase the chance/s of drops to our favor. contextually, based on your share, one might surmise that there is the potential of a hidden trigger or hidden triggers that increase the drop rate to our favor. but, at what percentage does it favor us? and, by what approximation (or by how much) does it favor us? for example, if you do 30 runs, and 20 times you get the drop with the hidden trigger (say, having a certain card or certain cards in your team while you farm), then, that would come down to 66.67% chance. etc. you can also say it like this, "based on my 50 runs farming this stage on this difficulty level, by having this card and/or that card in the team, the drop rate of this card and/or this awakening medal was such_and_such a percentage. and, comparatively, based on my 50 extra runs farming the same stage without either this card or this card, the drop rate was such_a_percentage." and, on what Dolanq commented on, "Stop spamming," I would guess that that was because he/she saw your repeated multiple comment posts on the same/similar topic that FLOODed the comment box. you could perhaps, simplify, and post 1-2 (or lesser) comments, or edit on your original comment to drive your main point across for other players to read. something like that... last, but not least. try visiting this website and read long comments like yours and mine here on a mobile phone, or tablet. it's a real pain the arse. some players visit this site via their mobile devices instead of desktop/laptop.